Talk:Susan Ivanova
Clone I'm wondering, should Ivanova's clone have a separate article, since technically she was a separate individual, with different dates & places of "birth"?Blind Wolf 00:03, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :I'd say that's a yes. She should have a different article, however on this same note, I'm not sure if the holograms from Deconstruction need separate articles - but I'd like for you to chime in on what you think about that while we're on the subject. Radagast83 03:23, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::I wouldn't say so since they were disembodied neural prints that only existed for a few minutes and the Delenn one didn't do anything outside of her normal personality. Best place for them I think would be part of the "legacy" subsection of each character's bio and the "Politdivision Central" article. While we're on the subject I think this article should be merged with the main Psi Corp article under a public relations/propoganda subheading.Blind Wolf 10:35, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Middle Name OK, since there have been several edits regarding this, is there actually canon source for Susan's patronymic name? I know there are various transliterations of the patronymic form of 'Andrei', but has a specific one appeared in a canon source? The closest I can find is this post by JMS, that she has a middle name based on but not exactly what it is. I'd suggest removing it for now until a canon source is forthcoming, until then just a bit in the notes subsection explaining Russian patronymic naming conventions would be more appropriate. Blind Wolf 01:26, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Kasherov's reference in Ivanova's history Just a few moments ago, I edited Ivanova's history because I saw that the paragraph regarding her interest in the writings of neo-communist Kasherov during her teenage years contained at least 3 different spellings of the author's name (Kasherov (which appears to be correct), Kasherev, and Kasharev). I unified the spellings as "Kasherov," but I cannot be certain that this was not intentional (although I cannot imagine why). Since I cannot be sure, I shall provide herein the paragraph as it appeared before my edits in case it should be restored to its previous form. "When Susan was thirteen, she developed a passion for Kasherov, a radical Neo-Communist author whom her father felt would be "personally responsible for the death of Russian culture." When Andrei was invited to one of Kasharev's readings, Susan whined and pouted until he agreed to take her to it. Susan prepared for days a question she thought was sure to impress her idol--only to have Kasherev tell her it was the most foolish thing he had ever heard and refused to "bandy words with a bourgeois twit barely out of diapers." Susan was crushed, but then her father stood up and rebuked Kasharev and his writings, commenting that if he were not a pacifist he would horsewhip him through the streets of St. Petersburg as he deserved. When the left, Andrei told Susan he thought she had asked an excellent question.6" I hope I did not presume too much when I edited this page. Balarick (talk) 08:41, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for catching these. Radagast83 (talk) 09:11, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Time during the Earth-Drakh Conflict Where was Captain Susan Ivnova and the EAS Titans during the Drakh Attack on Earth?HarryAck (talk) 01:00, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :As far as I know, there aren't any stories or official references covering her time during the attack. After "Hidden Agendas," she does not appear again until "Sleeping in Light." You should check the novelization of A Call to Arms and the Technomage trilogy to be sure. -- BlueResistance (talk) 21:59, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Anla'shok Na or Entil'Zha? This page, and the Entil'Zha and Anla'shok Na pages, contradict each other about whether Ivanova assumed the title Entil'Zha, or only Anla'shok Na. The Entil'Zha article even contradicts itself. Also, while these pages don't list a date when she died or retired, the Timeline lists a conjectured date of 2345 when she'd be 115 without any relativistic effects. 02:42, May 5, 2019 (UTC)